1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of cable actuator control assemblies that may be utilized, for example, in motion furniture such as lounge chairs having shiftable foot rests and the like. More particularly, the invention involves an adjustable control assembly including a shiftable cable operably coupled with a cable actuator module for shifting the cable between a first position and a second position. The module may be coupled with an adjustable channel having a bight connecting opposed legs depending from the bight at a normally obtuse angle for retaining the module in a wall of an article of furniture. The module may include a self-tensioning pivot assembly pivotally connecting a handle and a base, and the cable may be connected to the module at a rearmost position away from the handle where the cable is most resistant to frictional binding caused by rerouting the cable over itself in installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowden cable assemblies, i.e., those having a shiftable cable partially received within a tubular sheath have been utilized in mechanical actuator assemblies. For example, these cables may be connected with levers for lawn mower drive engagement or throttle control. Bowden cables have also been utilized as a portion of a mechanical linkage for selectively locking and unlocking moveable portions of household furniture such as lounge chairs having a shiftable foot rest.
Prior motion furniture control assemblies have included a Bowden cable assembly coupled with a pivotal handle for shifting the cable between first and second positions. The handle can be coupled with a rectangular support base, which is typically mounted in an article of furniture by cutting a rectangular hole in a wall of the furniture, and inserting the rectangular base in the hole. The base may have a lip covering the exterior portion of the wall proximal to the hole, and is typically retained by threadably coupling the base with a bracket proximal to the interior side of the wall.
These prior control assemblies cannot be adjusted to various selected positions of comfort in use after they have been installed, because the rectangular hole precludes any clockwise or counter clockwise rotation of the base with respect to the plane of the wall in which it is retained. Furthermore, installation of these prior devices may be complicated by having the cable exit from the side of the base, in which case the cable tends to kink and bind as it must be reversed over itself prior to connecting with an interior furniture control lever mechanism. The control handle may remain in an awkward extended position after the handle has been manipulated to shift the cable for its primary control purposes, due to the resulting friction between the cable and the Bowden sheath.